A radio frequency (RF) communication system can include RF switches used for a variety of purposes.
In one example, an RF communication system can include an antenna switch module (ASM) implemented using RF switches. Additionally, the antenna switch module can be used to electrically connect an antenna to a particular transmit or receive path of the system, thereby allowing multiple components to access the antenna. In another example, an RF communication system can include a digital step attenuator (DSA), and the DSA can include RF switches that are turned on or off to control an amount of attenuation provided by the DSA.